This invention is directed to a heating system for heating fluid in a tank. More particularly this invention is directed to a heating system for heating fluid at remote locations and job sites.
Heating systems are well known in the art. While heating systems exist, few are able to be used at remote locations to heat fluid in a tank. Thus, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses this deficiency.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a heating system to heat fluid in a tank at a remote location.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heating system that is easy and inexpensive to use.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.